Hearts Burning In The Fire
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: Based on the episode of JESSIE "Where's Zuri?" My own version of the episode's ending. An accident mending two broken hearts.


Heyyy!

Since I've finished my Cailey story "A few mistakes ago", then I decided to write a little oneshot, while I'm working on a sequel and my Tessie story. Also; I wanna write some Cailey one shots! Please put some ideas for stories/oneshots in a review! That'd be super great and helpful!

This story is based on the **Jessie Episode "Where's Zuri?" **so it might be confusing if you haven't watched it :o

xx

Emilie

* * *

Jessie noticed Hudson's mischievous look. It was directed towards the fireplace, which was currently burning wildly right next to Jessie. It seemed like a bad combination to Jessie, who immediately got off the little couch, and reached out for Hudson who'd taken a step towards the fireplace already. But it was too late.

"No! Hudson, don't!" Jessie yelled, as the young manny threw his last fireworks into the fireplace. Next thing she knew; the fireplace started to fizz, which made both Jessie and Hudson run back inside. Shutting the glass door to the terrace after them. They reached the kitchen, and only few seconds after they'd shut the door, an explosion caused by the added fireworks let out a loud **BOOM**. The explosion was so big and intense, that the glass door shattered immediately, and thousands of little glass-stumps fell to the ground. The young adults were thrown to the ground by the explosions power. Unfortunately Jessie hit her head badly, when it made contact with the kitchen's cold floor.

"Let's get out of here!" Hudson yelled while looking around for Jessie. That's when he found her unconscious on the floor. "Oh no…" He mumbled to himself and sat down next to her, trying to wake her up by gently shaking her body. Nothing happened though. Since the fireplace also was inside the living room; the fire had now caught onto some of the furniture. Steadily it kept on spreading throughout the room. Hudson of course noticed. "I need to get out of here," In pure panic; the young man got up, and totally forgot about Jessie. He then ran for the door that led to the stairs. Leaving an unconscious Jessie in the burning penthouse.

Hudson ran down the stairs. All the way down to the lobby, where Tony was standing behind his desk as usual. When a panicking Hudson ran into the lobby; Tony looked up and frowned.

"Wow, dude… You're really out of breath," he chuckled stiffly "Where are you coming from in such hurry?"

Hudson walked over to the desk, and leaned his tired body against it. "I was with Jessie," he took another deep breath "You know… From upstairs… The huge penthouse?" Tony frowned again. What was that guy doing upstairs with Jessie? He immediately felt jealousy enter his body. Even though they weren't together anymore; he still couldn't stand the thought of her with another guy. He still loved her as more than friends. "What were you guys doing? And what's up with that big boom?" Tony questioned curiously.

"I was just gonna hand her some," Hudson paused "Ehm..stuff… And I just," he took another deep breath. "We don't have time for this! There was a big explosion, okay? The penthouse is burning, and Jessie is still up there. She's unconscious!"

Upon hearing that Tony's eyes went wide, and his heart began racing. "W-why didn't you take her with you!?" The young italian hated yelling at people, but he was so frustrated. How could he just leave her in danger like that? "I'm sorry! The fire spread quickly, and I panicked!" Finally catching his breath again; Hudson saw Tony run over to the elevators. Anxiously he clicked on the button. Hoping an elevator would arrive shortly.

"Dude! Don't take the elevator! There's a fire, and it might cause the elevator to break." Tony turned around to look at the young manny. "It'll take way too long to take the stairs! You, go behind my desk, there's a button you can click, so you can contact the whole building. Do that and tell everyone to leave the building! And to not take the elevators! Then call 911!"

Hudson didn't get to say anything, before the elevator arrived and Tony immediately entered it. He was now on his way up.

The ride seemed endless to Tony. He was nervous and scared. Not only for himself, but also for Jessie. Ripping him out of his thoughts, Tony heard the doors open. What he saw scared him even more. The furniture in the big livingroom was on fire, and smoke was raising to the roof. Where was she? He couldn't see her anywhere in the livingroom. But he needed to get in there. So without thinking too much about it, he ran into the burning room. He looked around, and suddenly heard a loud cough. It came from the kitchen, and it got his full attention. Quickly yet carefully he made his way to the kitchen. Feeling the heat from the flames hitting him. Trying to scare him away. When he entered the kitchen, he saw a human body on the floor. It was Jessie. She was laying on her side, her body curled into a human ball. Another few, loud coughs escaped her body.

"Jessie!" Tony almost yelled and immediately sat down next to her. He gently shook her body, but there was no response. He looked for a pulse. Luckily it was still there. But he knew that he needed to get her out of there instantly! He gently picked her up and looked around. Thinking. Taking the stairs would be too exhausting, and not fast enough. He needed to take the elevator again. He quickly walked out of the kitchen, and reached out his hand to push the elevator's button. Feeling the flames and the smoke surrounding them. He then felt the smoke tease his lungs and let out a dry cough. That's when the elevator doors opened, and he immediately walked in and clicked the button that would bring them to the lobby. Right afterwards he sat down on the floor as the doors closed behind them.

He rested against the wall, and placed the unconscious redhead against his chest, in between his legs. Tony looked down, and afterwards gently let his lips place a kiss on top of her head. "I need you to make it," he mumbled into her soft hair. Then he felt her head move slightly. Slowly rocking back and forth on his chest. Another cough echoed in the small room. "Tony?" A really weak voice escaped her lips. His eyes went wide in joy, before he let his lips make contact with her soft hair again. "Yeah, it's me! I'm right here, Jess."

Brutally he was interrupted when the elevator suddenly stopped moving. Tony frowned, and waited a bit before he tried to click the button again, which was placed right above them. Nothing happened.

"What's happening?" Jessie croaked tiredly before letting out another loud cough. "I think we're stuck. The elevator isn't moving," he let out a frustrated sigh. Jessie winced in pain. Thinking. "Take my phone," she took her phone and handed it to him "Go into my contacts, scroll down until you see the name 'Hudson'. Call him, and tell him that we're stuck." Tony did at he was told, and afterwards put down the phone. "Help is on the way to the building. He'll tell them we're stuck when they arrive." But Jessie was too dizzy and weak to even respond properly. A simple nod and a heavy breath was all she could get out of her attacked body. Tony was still sitting on the floor with her in his arms. Her weak body resting against his firm chest. She let out another dry cough, and Tony couldn't help but notice that it happened more regularly. She needed help as fast as possible.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He looked down upon her with worried eyes. She simply shook her head a bit, and moved her body slightly, so she was now lying on her side. Her upper body still resting against him.

"I feel really uncomfortable, also; I think I've inhaled a lot of smoke…And my head hurts real bad. "

Time went by. After an hour they were still stuck in the elevator. The young adults didn't speak much. Mostly because they both knew that Jessie was way too weak. It would be waste of her breath and remaining energy. As they two were simply resting, waiting; the lights in the elevator suddenly went out. Leaving them in complete darkness. "Oh, that's just great," Tony unpleasantly mumbled. He still had his arms tightly wrapped around Jessie, and he suddenly felt her body shaking. "Hey, Jess? Are you okay?" She opened her eyes "Y-yeah, I'll be okay," she breathed weakly "But could you please do me a favor?" What kind of favor could he possibly help her with? They were stuck in a dark elevator, he thought, yet nodded his head and agreed. "Ehm, sure. What's up?"

"Would you please kiss me? Like… On the lips," her eyes shut and her voice was almost mute. Tony felt his heart skip a beat for a brief moment. What did this mean? Did she want him back?

"Ehm are you s-sure? I m-mean…Why?"

"Just in case I never get out of here alive," she mumbled. Tony frowned, "You're getting out of here, okay? You're not gonna die," he ended the sentence with a fake, lighthearted chuckle. Hoping that he was right. "Tony… We've been in here for almost an hour, and I've inhaled a lot of smoke," she coughed "That can't possible be good for me…" Immediately; Tony felt this unpleasant chill run down his back, making him tighten his grip on her body. He couldn't loose her. She'd make it, right? His mind was drifting off into nothing, when he heard Jessie's voice again… "Tony?"

He snapped out of his daze. "Were you gonna do me that favor?" Her voice was even weaker now. "Uhm..sure?" The young man was still startled by her 'favor', but immediately leaned down to kiss the young woman, whose body was still resting against his. He felt his lips shaking. He was so nervous. They'd broken up a long time ago, and this was weird to him, even though he still wanted her back. He still wondered if she felt the same. But before he got to think too much about that; he planted his soft lips on hers. A shock went through both of their bodies. One of her trembling hands slowly slid onto his cheek, and kept their heads close and lips together. Tony could feel her body weakening slowly, and her cold lips shaking. Causing Tony to pull away or at least try. Because when his lips were only few inches from hers, he felt her hand pull his head back in "Stay with me," she breathed against his lips. A simple nod is all he got to answer, before he planted his lips on hers again. Her hands stroked his cheek, while he played with her long hair. The kiss was surprisingly soft and innocent, even though it lasted a while. That was until they suddenly felt the elevator moving. Few moments later; the doors opened and people rushed in. Quickly pulling Jessie out of his grip, and handing her over to an ambulance which drove her away. Other people stayed, got Tony out of the building and made sure he was okay. A doctor checked him, and decided to get him to the hospital just to be safe.

The next day; Tony was able to leave the hospital. They'd kept him the night just to be safe, but he was doing fine, so they let him leave. As he was walking down the bright, white halls of the hospital, he suddenly spotted a certain young woman inside on of the rooms. "Jessie," he whispered to himself and immediately entered the room. She was lying in a bed, her body covered by white sheets, and her eyes closed. The upper part of the bed was raised, so she was kinda sitting. Yet she was asleep in the white hospital-bed. Machines beeped slowly in steady rhythm. Tony swiftly pulled over a chair, and sat himself down next to the bed. Hesitantly he grabbed her hand and started playing with her slender fingers. A nervous cough escaped his body to simply clear his dry throat. That's when he saw the young redhead move, and her eyes suddenly appearing from under her eyelids. They quickly adapted to the light, and Jessie realized who was there. A small, tired smiled appeared on her lips. "Hey," she croaked out. Tony smiled back, and felt his hand shake in hers. She looked down and saw their locked hands. "You scared me," the young italian mumbled while looking down at their hands. He felt her gaze upon him, and looked up to find her smiling at him. "I'm sorry. I won't hang with guys who burn down apartments again," she said sarcastically. Tony chuckled along, but then he remembered something that was bothering him. "Yeah… Who was that guy anyway? Like… a date?" Jealousy had officially taken over. Jessie immediately gave our a tired chuckle. "No way… Hudson? He's Stuart's manny. And even though he seems like the kind of guy I'd date," she coughed "Don't ask me why… But anyways; I'd never date him."

Tony felt relieved, but he quickly snapped out of it when Jessie spoke up again. "Why are you asking?" That caught Tony's attention. Now he'd have to explain. He couldn't lie to her. Well… He could. But it would be the world's worst lie then, and she'd figure out the truth somehow. A sigh escaped his full lips. "Because… I didn't want him to be your date," His eyes never left hers. "Then… What do you want?" They were both caught up in each other. They both wanted the same thing. Fingers were still intertwined. Gently he guided her hands to his lips and gently placed a kiss on it. "I want you back," the mumble was pressed against her hand. A smile appeared on Jessie's tired face. "I want that, too…" Immediately; a smile spread across Tony's face. He'd wanted to hear her say that for such a long time. Finally he had the chance to get her back. "So… Does that mean that you're taking me back?"

"If you'll take me back?" Jessie whispered weakly.

"You don't have to ask me twice…There's nothing I'd rather have, Jess. And you know that," as he said that, Tony slowly got out of his chair, and motioned to the bed's open spot right next to Jessie herself. She understood his gesture, and moved a bit so there was room for him. He gently sat down next to her, and swung his legs onto the bed, so they were resting next to each other. Almost instinctually Tony wrapped his arm around Jessie's shoulder, which caused her to rest her head against his firm shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay? I mean; you've inhaled a lot of smoke and chemicals," Tony asked with care. "Yeah, the doctor told me that I'd need a few more days of treatment here, and then I'd be just fine. Thank you for saving me. You're my hero," she buried her face in his shoulder. "No need to thank me. I'd hate myself if you'd gotten hurt... And that's good, I mean, I'm glad that you're okay," Tony declared, and felt Jessie smile into his soft shirt. "Does that mean I get to take you out on date, once you're out of here?" He changed the subject.

"Yes," she removed her head from his shoulder. "Aaaandd?" She added teasingly, and moved herself in closer to him. Tony frowned in confusion. "I'll get you nice flowers?" He tried hopelessly. "Aaaandd?" Jessie added again. Then leaned in closer to his face. "I'll lend you my jacket if you get cold?" Jessie chuckled. "Calm down… Just kiss me already!" Tony was puzzled, but shrugged it off. Then erased the last, few, teasing inches which parted their lips. Their lips finally collided in a comforting and passionate kiss filled with emotions. It felt right. This is where they were both supposed to be; with each other. '

THE END

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!  
Please review and leave comments, and idea for future stories! :)


End file.
